


Objection Sustained

by Anita



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Funny, Hotels, Humor, Partying, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita/pseuds/Anita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomu has always felt a distance from Tomochin. When they meet at a party, she decides to make the other drink so they could finally chat without worries. Of course this backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objection Sustained

**Author's Note:**

> Story written for the Takarazuka Week, a writing challenge promoted by the community Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.

  Watching Tomochin’s cheeks get redder by the minute made it even harder for Mayu to control her impulses as she laid a hand on the younger woman’s back and pressed it gently.  
  
  “I think we’d better go outside for a while,” she said on her best calm tone of voice, trying to direct the other towards the exit of the large room where the party took place.  
  
  As a response, the other looked deep into Mayu’s eyes and teasingly brushed her tongue against her own upper lip; a gesture followed by a meaningful smile.  
  
  “It _is_ hot in here,” saying this, Tomochin loosened the cravat of the costume she had been wearing and leaned considerably toward Mayu.  
  
  She wasn’t going to... no, not there, right? Not in the middle of a party, full of important people that could kill any chances of a career for the two. Which most probably included part-time jobs at construction sites. To Mayu’s disbelief, however, the younger raised the right leg and enlaced it around hers, rubbing their calves sluggishly. Not for even a moment, did she avert her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Tomochin pulled out the cravat and grazed the fabric against the older woman’s face, clearly not intending to stop her striptease with just that. Tears were forming inside Mayu’s eyes so on edge she got while containing herself.  
  
For so long she had been bothered by the distance Tomochin generally put between the two; now her mind could barely work on life-support mode when the opposite had become an issue.  
  
  Of course, the situation had been entirely her fault and the woman’s warmth against her body only made it harder for Mayu to regret her deeds.  
  
\---  
  
 _Months before_  
  
  As years passed, Tomoko had become able to treat it as a distant memory, with as much difference as feasible. Even though feelings weren’t her forte, being in Takarazuka made it really easy to forget about her private life, as long as there were no reminders. And there weren’t; not anymore. Not since Mayu had been transferred out of _Soragumi_. Thus, that strange sensation in her guts from every time the older woman was near had ultimately vanished, bar the rare moments they would come across each other.  
  
  Yes, the two would still meet and talk like the senior and junior that they were. Always chaperoned by the non-hierarchy-related and ever-present distance Tomoko had always been keen on putting. That woman had always brought undesired feelings to her. Insecurity, anxiety were just a few to name.  
  
  The farther they were, the better. And, more than ever, she had this reassured when Mayu shouted “objection” so beautifully from the audience at the end of _Gyakuten Saiban 3_ musical. It was _her_ long-awaited lead-role musical after eight years. _Her_ chance to climb up and shine in the troupe as bright as the woman had once. It had all been part of a plan by the director to have the previous lead do some sort of cameo role. Tomoko hadn’t even given it much thought. After all, if it hadn’t been for the woman’s successful campaign, that third round wouldn’t have been possible. However, upon seeing the top-star Mayu shouting it so naturally, Tomoko’s insides moved very awkwardly.  
  
  The rest of the day became a smudge of reminiscences from her days running away from the older woman. This had gone on ever since their very first introduction back in the music school; though, of course, it would only get out of control when they were put in the same troupe ten years later. Mayu was just too bright; she seemed able to flap her wings close to the sun without ever getting burned. How could one become so radiant?  
  
  And once more that matter had made Tomoko’s mind cringe. Therefore, it was no wonder when the woman appeared in her dream that very night, this time dressed as Phoenix Wright.  
  
  It wasn’t a surprise to dream of Mayu; not after dedicating to her a whole day’s worth of thoughts. Not even that it consisted of her being up on the stage, dressed as Phoenix Wright – the original main character of the _Gyakuten Saiban_ series. Tomoko was the only one sitting in the audience, first row.  
  
  “Objection!” Mayu shouted as imposing as she had that afternoon. Following that, a song started playing in the background.  
  
  She thought of the show’s theme, _Yomigaeru Shinjitsu_ ; however, a still conscious part of her mind answered that it wasn’t. It just couldn’t tell which it really was. Nor did it have the time, for Mayu started dancing slowly doing with sharp movements and shaking her hips to the rhythm of that unknown melody. Her arms were spread open and then lifted up, starting to gradually descend, nearly touching the rest of her body. When it finally reached the height of her chest, her hands held the tie from her costume and threw it to the audience – Tomoko. Mayu winked after ascertaining she hadn’t missed her target, and resumed the dance.  
  
  Surely part of Tomoko’s mind had considered the hypothesis right then but it wasn’t until the blue jacket had fallen in front of her feet that she felt convinced it couldn’t be anything other than a striptease. One just for her eyes. But Mayu wouldn’t go to the end, would she? As the younger kept watching piece by piece go away, this thought started losing even more conviction.  
  
When she had nothing more but socks, briefs and binder, Mayu climbed down the stairs while still following the rhythm. Sensually, she approached her sole spectator and handed her the binder, closely followed by the last piece of undergarment. Their knees touched, as Tomoko looked up unable to move from her seat. After smiling meaningfully, Mayu stretched one hand until she was on the verge of touching the other’s face, raising an eyebrow soon after. There was no need for words, that gesture meant that it was her queue to follow the older woman.  
  
  She had known almost since the beginning that it was just a dream; yet she felt flabbergasted the moment she heard her cell phone alarm ring from her nightstand. Her room felt cramped and damp. Tomoko stared at the hairs of both her arms, they were all standing. Her entire body was as if melting in sweat.  
  
  That woman... was back in her life. _With full force_ , she thought in horror, as her heart was still beating loudly from the vestiges of that dream.  
  
  How long now until Mayu could be forgotten again?  
***  
  
 _Present day, a few moments earlier_  
  
  Offering a polite smile followed by a slight bow, Mayu got rid of yet another group of sponsors. That kind of party was very unusual. There were few woman, and almost no one of the present represented the theater barring her. The guests were basically people composed by Capcom representatives who were investing in her next musical, _Sengoku Basara_ , or who had previously invested in the _Gyakuten Saiban_ sequels.  
  
  It wasn’t that she hated men, or even that she had issues with strangers; however the combination of that with the fact she was surrounded by dark suits while wearing a cosplay didn’t allow her to try and feel at ease in the large hotel conventions room. Technically, she was just dressed up as her own character. Being the real thing, it wasn’t really a cosplay but who would believe it when Mayu herself felt silly with her clothes making weird noises with each move?  
  
  It had sounded so normal when the request came to go dressed like that... Of course, being a party to demonstrate Takarazuka Revue and Capcom bonds. Now she wanted to spank her past self for allowing such an embarrassing situation. As if being one of the few women except for the young ladies who worked for the hotel didn’t attract enough attention, wearing traditional clothes made of rubber really closed the deal.  
  
  What now? She had already talked to everyone she had been instructed to approach. The only thing resting was to drink and celebrate. And go home, she added with much more enthusiasm. Get out of there. How long until then? She looked at the wristwatch she had carefully concealed in her costume and couldn’t suppress a sigh. There was still enough time for a whole musical to be performed.  
  
  That was when her eyes caught a glimpse of color different from the monotonic sea suits. Close to one of the tables with food, stood a very tall woman wearing a red suit and a dark wig.  
  
  “Tomochin, hey!” Mayu greeted her junior without hiding her pleasure in finally finding company.  
  
  The other’s eyes, however, reflected all kinds of emotions but the good ones.  
  
  “M-Mayu-san?”  
  
  “I was also surprised to see you here. And dressed as Miles! How nostalgic to see this costume from so close.” Mayu let out a chuckle, touching Tomochin’s shoulder.  
  
  That woman was still as pretty as she remembered. Even wearing such an extravagant suit as Miles Edgeworth’s. No, it was right because she was wearing that same costume she had four years before that Mayu could say how much more beautiful she had become. What a woman. Of course that upon meeting Tomochin, the first thing Mayu noticed had been the other’s height. Even now, she was still the tallest in the theater. Then, her kind eyes, those eyes that always seemed to run away from hers. Yes, even almost twenty years later, Tomochin still averted her gaze as she politely answered her senior’s greeting.  
  
  Why? Why couldn’t they get along? Become closer? Then as intimate as Mayu’s body desired? Had she perchance frightened the younger since day one? But she knew Tomochin didn’t hate her. Maybe they could change it that night. Mayu had never attempted anything while in Soragumi for fear of going too far and creating a bad atmosphere in the troupe. However, now there was nothing in her way.  
  
  And she had the ideal plan. Mayu smiled while gazing at a waiter holding a tray full of champagne glasses.  
  
  “Let’s toast, Tomochin!” she suggested, trying to smile innocently in a way to reassure her junior.  
  
    To her surprise, the other’s eyes shone at the idea and, upon receiving the glass, she gulped it all down at once.  
  
    Wow.  
  
  Mayu tried, nonetheless, not to waste time admiring that attitude and fetched for more drinks. She just needed to be careful not to drink too much herself. She would need full access to her brainpower and find nice topics of conversation.  
  
  Despite all of Mayu’s efforts to keep that plan going, it turned out to work a little too well after some time. She noticed that once Tomochin’s cheeks went from a healthy pink to crimson red.  
  
  “Maybe we should go eat some of the snacks!” she proposed to the younger, who promptly ignored her to finish yet another glass of alcohol.  
  
  “I’m feeling so good now, Mayu-san! And you look so pretty too! I never got to say how sexy you are, right? And it makes me feel so hot; I’m all sticky in sweat inside this suit.” She smirked before breaking into a louder laughter. “Do you know what else leaves me like this?” Tomochin leaned closer to Mayu and showed her a challenging smile.  
  
  If possible, her cheeks looked even redder now, and Mayu couldn’t stop thinking of how this would be perfect. The way Tomochin was so close and open... Also her flushed face. It was all too attractive, making it hard for Mayu to hold herself.  
  
  Why had she willingly put herself in such a situation?  
  
  “I think we’d better go outside for a while,” Mayu finally suggested, making her best to sound calm. Even if the smallest clue of sobriety would already be enough for her to turn on the attack mode.  
  
  After years smitten by that gorgeous woman, their distance had been broken at last. But it wasn’t fair game, and she knew it. It was just that her body didn’t seem to care.  
  
  Tomochin teasingly brushed her tongue against her own upper lip, smiling affectedly.  
  
  “It _is_ hot in here,” saying this, she loosened her cravat and leaned considerably more toward Mayu.  
  
    Mayu felt light-headed as the fabric was brushed down her face and the younger’s leg crossed hers from behind.  
  
  ‘This is bad,’ she thought nauseated by temptation. It was sure that the last thing resisting in her was the fact that they were surrounded by so many men. Even so, it was more and more inappropriate to leave Tomochin there after allowing her to reach that stage.  
  
  Tomochins hand unbuttoning her own shirt set an alarm that made the final decision for Mayu.  
  
  “We should _really_ go outside.”  
  
  Tomochin laughed at this, while nodding. She had understood it wrong but Mayu didn’t have time to consider any further.  
  
\---  
  
  She was in love! Well, Tomoko had always suspected that would be the best explanation for how much Mayu’s presence had always made her self-conscious. And it wasn’t that she had only just noticed it in the middle of that boring party. But her heart was now beating so fast, her mind kept repeating it to the point that at any minute it would slip through her tongue.  
  
  And now that woman wanted to take her outside? _Uuuh_ , development!  
  
  “Let me just have one more glass,” she said to the older, stretching her arm to the closest tray. It felt so good to just be herself near Mayu. To simply speak her mind – except for the part Tomoko was madly in love with the woman, of course. That was a no-go. But seducing her? Enveloping her?  
  
  Geez, was it hot in there!  
  
  Removing her jacket, the younger tried to communicate through her eyes how willingly she was to take off anything else. Different from when she had dreamed of Mayu many months before, she now had no reservations tonight about following her senior’s example.  
  
  Sure, as long as both ended up in the same birthday-suit state. Smirking at the thought, Tomoko clang to the other’s shoulder. Caressing that spot, she traced the bone line until the spot where it met with its pair, right down Mayu’s divine neck. She resisted the urge to kiss it and suck it right there; the younger tried to satisfy herself with just lowering her touch through the kimono of the other’s costume.  
  
  “This wasn’t supposed to be here, you know...” she mischievously commented on the adapted piece of clothing, trying to open it slightly and peek into the inside.  
  
  Mayu gave a slight step backward and held Tomoko by the arms.  
  
  “Tomochin, I really think we should go outside _now_ ,” she said one more time.  
  
  Rolling her eyes, the younger randomly shook her head to show boredom. No, it was eagerness. How couldn’t Mayu get it? She just wanted to go right to the point where they were both naked, rubbing against one another. Her body was so feverish it didn’t matter who was watching anymore. They certainly had been in more embarrassing scenes on stage before. Line dance, anyone?  
  
  However, Mayu’s imposing stare made her swallow her desires momentarily and finally comply.  
  
  “If you can really wait, I’ll make an effort to hold it until we get there.”  
  
\---  
  
  Mayu’s gulped at the feel of Tomochin’s hand firmly gripping her rear. At least, they were inside the elevator. No one really watched those cameras, right? Even if they did, their costumes were still disguise enough. And they weren’t real celebrities outside of the Takarazuka city and the theaters. No one would recognize them in a random hotel of Tokyo, so there was nothing to worry. They had successfully escaped the party before the younger managed to remove her kimono – or so it had seemed to be Tomochin’s plan.  
  
  “You came by taxi, then?” Mayu asked lightly, trying to continue a conversation and distract the other before that lose hand found a way inside her pants.  
  
  “Yeah, you know, we’re still in the middle of Monte Cristo. You should totally come watch me. I can also give you a private show.” She slowly winked, her face coming too close.  
  
  Her heart skipped a beat even though she had no idea of what the woman really meant.  
  
  “So good...” The woman whispered inside Mayu’s ears as the tip of Tomochin’s tongue touched the ear lobe very softly.  
  
  “W-what?” Mayu was sure she was sweating now, angry at herself for making such a stupid plan and putting them in such a spot. There they were, finally close to one another after eighteen years, even better: Tomochin was literally throwing herself at her. And yet, it was something Mayu couldn’t have anymore. She couldn’t want more, and it couldn’t be more forbidden.  
  
  “Your room, it’s so good we have a room.” Sniffing her neck, the woman was now again with her face too close. Along with her lips.  
  
  Was it okay to allow her? The back of Mayu’s mind seemed to ask, while Tomochin’s hand was back into fumbling with her _kimono_. That vicious voice continued to whisper about how it had been Tomochin herself who had accepted each of those drinks and drunk much faster than expected.  
  
  Shaking those thoughts away, she walked out of the elevator and tried to drag herself along with Tomochin’s extra weight as far as the room Capcom had paid for her to use for makeup. They could stay there for the night before going back to Takarazuka the next morning. No, Mayu could just leave as soon as the younger fell asleep. But to where? She had nowhere else in Tokyo… Well, she could try to make a bed for her on the floor, it was innocent enough. She closed one of her fists very tightly, already foreseeing the temptation of a peacefully sleeping Tomochin. Well, that would only become an issue if Mayu managed to survive the one already stretching her binder.  
  
  “We’re here,” she announced, using that as an excuse to remove the other’s hands from inside her costume.  
  
  “Finally!” Tomochin walked to the bed and sat there while removing the jacket from her suit.  
  
  “I’ll turn on the air con, you must be feeling hot after all that alcohol.” Mayu tried to laugh the whole thing off, at the same time as she tried to figure out the remote control for the air conditioner.  
  
  However, Tomochin was now unbuttoning her own shirt, doing inviting slow movements over the bed sheets. Oh, no. Bringing her to somewhere private couldn’t have been worse for her nerves, Mayu said to herself, and tried to focus on how much more terrible it would have been had that striptease been public.  
  
  “Not joining me?” With her shirt already unbuttoned enough to see the blouse she wore underneath, she moved her hands through the spot on the bed in front of her. Her eyes never left Mayu’s.  
  
  Before the older could reply, Tomochin giggled: “Okay, I know. It’s my turn now.” And removed the shirt through her head, throwing to the floor, onto Mayu’s feet.  
  
  What did she mean by being her turn? But it was better to change topics. Keep her busy until all of that energy was gone, and she finally went to sleep.  
  
  “You must be hungry!” Mayu suggested, already picking the phone receiver. Feed her and this should sober her up! Why hadn’t she thought of it before? But as she attempted to state her order, she felt warmth against her back.  
  
  Tomochin was too tall, was her first thought when noticing the woman had left the bed and now embraced her from behind.  
  
  “You’re so beautiful, Mayu-san...” The younger said, laying her face against the other’s neck. “Do we really need to eat before? I want you _now_. For _so_ long!”  
  
  Once more, Mayu’s heart skipped a beat. So long meant before all of that alcohol, right? But she shook her head and finished the order. Following that she excused herself, saying she needed to use the bathroom to remove the makeup.  
 *******  
  
  Mayu only left that safe haven when she heard someone knock at the door with the room service.  
  
‘Finally, the end is close!’ she thought, running quickly to answer the door already without the wig and the makeup. Hopefully, her weird appearance wouldn’t scare the person on the other side.  
  
  Closing the room door and with both of the ordered sandwiches in hands, Mayu turned back toward the bed where Tomochin was in order to hand hers. And she almost dropped both packages at the sight.  
  
  As hurried as she had been when leaving the bathroom to put her next plan – feed the drunkard sober – in action, how could she have failed to notice just how much skin the woman on the bed was showing? It was easier to say that the only pieces of clothing Tomochin still wore were both her socks and some thin beige panties, as the younger lay seductively on her side, motioning for the space in front of her.  
  
  So far, Mayu had been trying not to judge the other’s behavior, mainly because she herself was the only one to blame as her senior and the one to first suggest drinking. But, as she stepped firmly toward the bed, she didn’t regret when her lips let slip: “What are you doing?” she demanded in a tone charged with judgment.  
  
  Tomochin kneeled on the top of the bed and, for a while, she looked just like a five-year-old caught with all the sweets in her hands right before dinner time. Next, a devilish smile crossed her face and the woman stretched her arms to hug Mayu, pulling her until the knees bumped against the mattress.  
  
  “I know you want me,” Tomochin spoke never ceasing to smile. And she only looked more satisfied when Mayu gulped at her statement. “You feel so warm, Mayu-san...”  
  
  Letting their foreheads touch, the woman closed her eyes for a brief moment. Mayu too let herself enjoy that fleeting moment as her heart appeared to be on the verge of an arrest.  
  
  “Is it fever? Is it desire?” Tomochin opened her eyes and passed her tongue through her upper lip. “Either way, let me enjoy your show once more, Mayu-san. My turn is over.” The woman rubbed some fabric through Mayu’s face and let it hang on the space between her neck and the collar of the costume. At some time during those few sentences, she had managed to remove the beige panties, the older concluded with one more gulp, and now Tomochin smiled conceitedly.  
  
  She was really under full attack... But Mayu had little time to wonder what Tomochin’s drunken speech had meant by show or turn. Raising her eyebrows sheepishly, the younger offered:  
  
  “Shall I help?” Without waiting for any answer, she pushed down both Mayu’s jacket and kimono with a single movement. The former fell to the floor carpet with little noise as the kimono hanged around her waist, still attached to her belt and pants.  
  
  Looking down to notice she only had her binder on her upper half, Mayu felt lightheaded. The only order her body agreed in fulfilling now was to jump backward as far away from the woman as possible, clumsily tripping on the fallen jacket. This brusque movement seemed to have made Tomochin lose balance from the bed, falling to the floor with a thud.  
  
  ‘Oh, no!’ Mayu thought, regretting her acts for the millionth time that evening. It was predictable someone drunk could suffer accidents. _That_ was the very reason she had chosen to stay! Biting her lower lip, she rushed to the woman now curled on the top of Mayu’s red jacket.  
  
  She was moving! Tomochin was moving! The younger finally started getting up, rubbing her shoulder, on top of which she had probably fallen. Then, she sat looking out of it for a short while, as Mayu attentively tried to study whether she were seriously hurt anywhere. Finally, the woman’s eyes regained focus and met Mayu’s.  
  
\---  
  
  ‘This was a dream. This was a _dream_. This _had_ to be a dream!’, Tomoko’s mind screamed but nothing came out of her dry throat as she stared at Mayu like a deer in the middle of the icy road to approaching headlights. Yet, she didn’t wake up.  
  
  “This isn’t another silly dream, damn,” she muttered still disoriented.  
  
  Her body hurt so much all of her inebriation seemed to have disappeared, and she suddenly felt too awake.  
  
  “Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?” Mayu was asking, pressing points of her arms and legs.  
  
  Wait. Tomoko looked down to herself and met too much of her skin. Was she naked? Was she butt-naked? Quickly she grabbed the closest thing and covered the lower part of her body. Mayu’s jacket... Her cheeks felt as if in flames upon realization.  
  
  “Tomochin?” the woman asked again, now deeply frowning.  
  
  “I’m great!” she tried to answer with a firm smile. All of her acting skills focused in not making this situation into something even more thwarting.  
  
  Looking suddenly pensive, Mayu finally said: “Oh. You are. Yes, you are. I’m glad!” Then, she smiled as beautifully as only she could.  
  
  “I’m sorry... I’m not sure of what I’ve done but... I’m sure this was all my fault.” Tomoko pointed to the jacket on her lap.  
  
  “I confess I’m more glad you’re back to yourself than that you didn’t get hurt when you fell.” Once more, she smiled affectionately.  
  
  “I should... get dressed. And... go home.” As she said it, Tomoko tried to get up but her whole body felt heavy, sore and weak. So she only managed to hit the ground once more. Along with the new thud sound, her stomach gave a loud grumble.  
  
  “The sandwich! You should have it before anything else!” Mayu swiftly handed her the package she had been holding and got up even before the younger could feel ashamed, disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
  Alone in the room, Tomoko stared at the sandwich in her hand while her inside gave one more cry of hunger. Then, she broke down into a silent weep. For a long time, she had run away from her feelings toward that woman, and now she had found herself a very just reason for that. Only, she didn’t want it anymore. Mayu’s sensuality, warmth, no, heat! And passion. She wanted it all for herself but simply couldn’t do anything.  
  
  Then she heard the bathroom door open once more; the other had come back with a robe and some products. “I thought you’d want to remove your makeup,” Mayu offered. Then she stopped midway, arms still stretched with what she had brought. “Tomochin, are you really not hurt? You’re crying!”  
  
  “I’m fine!” Great, now she sounded like a stubborn brat. If only she could ask that woman to spoil her like one... Though, given a second thought, it was a little what the woman had been doing. This realization didn’t improve Tomoko’s mood.  
  
  “Well, here it is, then. Do you want help getting up?”  
  
  Embarrassed, she noticed she had to accept Mayu’s offer, or else it would take her years before gathering enough strength. After covering herself with the robe, she allowed the other to assist her.  
  
  Sitting at the bed, Tomoko stared at her sandwich but she felt a weight next to her before she could start eating. Mayu was opening a package just like the one she had in hands. For a while, both stared at one another without a word. Reality was just too uncomfortable, indeed.  
  
  And for the... she had lost count of times. But Mayu was smiling again. Even though she was visibly embarrassed, the woman could simply show that gorgeous expression. Only to her.  
  
  “Why...?” Tomoko caught herself asking.  
  
  “Hm?”  
  
  “You’re smiling. There’s no one else here, you can just scold me. I’m sure I’ll remember in the morning, at least that I will. And I do deserve even more.”  
  
  “I think I’m just relieved. Though right now I was just remembering how you were until a moment ago.”  
  
  “Please, don’t.” Lowering her eyes, Tomoko finally took a bite of the food.  
  
  “It was very funny, really. But I’m sorry, I was the one who told you to kill time drinking.”  
  
  “I’m past thirty, I definitely don’t need a guardian. Well, I shouldn’t have to need one, at least.” She rolled her eyes, finishing her sandwich.  
  
  “I forgot how much of an appetite you have,” Mayu said, sounding amused.  
  
  “Sorry...”  
  
  Shaking her head, the woman proceeded to parting her own in half then handing it to Tomoko.  
  
  “I...” the younger stuttered. “This is yours, Mayu-san!”  
  
  “I’m not really hungry. While you drank I just kept eating. Sorry, I should have also insisted you did it too.”  
  
  Tomoko finally accepted the food; and yet, it was all finished before the other woman could take care of her half.  
  
  “Hey, Tomochin...”  
  
  Looking back at her senior, she gulped slowly in anxiety, even though there was no more food in her mouth.  
  
  “You’re feeling sober again, right?”  
  
  “I... yes,” she decided to keep her words short. She had indeed asked for a reprimand but wasn’t it too soon? Shaking her head, Tomoko noticed there was no better way to compensate for her actions but to be sincere. “I’m bitterly sober now, Mayu-san.”  
  
  “Great, I’m not sure I could wait until tomorrow for this.”  
  
  “For wh...”  
  
  This time her mouth was covered by Mayu’s sweet lips. Was she dreaming again? After filling her stomach has she fallen asleep somehow? But this didn’t feel like a dream at all, Mayu’s tongue penetrating her mouth, roaming through inside of her felt too real. They were too many details for such an unknown experience as kissing that woman.  
  
  Then...  
  
  “Why?” Tomoko mumbled the second their lips parted.  
  
  “I needed to know... before you were back to putting a whole continent between us, I had to know.”  
  
  “Know?” she asked, feeling her cheeks burn from figuring out the sole possible meaning.  
  
  And, as she had since Tomoko’s soberness came back, Mayu smiled tenderly. Lifting two fingers, she seemed to take her time caressing Tomoko’s eyebrows, eyelids, cheeks, upper and lower lip...  
  
  “Now my only doubt,” Mayu softly continued, keeping her hand over the younger’s mouth and using the other arm to embrace her body. “It is of that dream you had of me putting out a striptease. Because that’s what you’ve been implying all night long since downstairs at the party, right?”  
  
  Blushing, Tomoko started shaking her head to finally let out a sigh.  
  
  “It was some... months ago. I’m sorry, it was all of a sudden and... And about today, I...”  
  
  “Shh.” And she kissed Tomoko one more time, even more gently than before.  
  
  Now, Mayu threw her body to the front, forcing her to lie on the bed without ever letting go neither of the kiss nor from the embrace. When Tomoko’s hand started to react and caress the older woman’s body, however, Mayu pulled away and stood up.  
  
  Puzzled, Tomoko meant to follow the senior, but one hand motion from the other and the younger was left just standing there, with her back lying against the tall pillows. So much in a trance by the make-out session, she had no idea of how to react to that sudden distance, and her mind was just vaguely aware of how her robe had slightly opened to expose a part of her bare chest.  
  
  “Where are you going...?” Tomoko asked at last, her words pronounced in a mellow tone as if she had taken a bottle of sleeping pills.  
  
  To no surprised, Mayu answered her with only but a smile. Then, the woman proceeded to her cell phone and fumbled it for a moment until a song started playing. Tomoko frowned, listening to the beats of some American song of which she didn’t know the name. Then it all felt... familiar. The way Mayu moved to her front, her hips shaking slowly, seductively... That woman couldn’t have seen her dream; and yet...!  
  
  “Mayu-san, are you...?”  
  
  “You said it was my turn, right?” she answered playfully. But the light tone just lasted for a while, for all of Mayu’s powerful aura came back in a blink.  
  
  And soon her clothes went flying through the room.  
  
  “Our show is just starting, though,” Mayu said, climbing back to the bed and embracing Tomoko once more.  
  
THE END!  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this story! 
> 
> This story was written much before I knew about Tomochin’s retirement but right now as I revise it (September 30th), her last play as a Takarasienne has just begun. It is so sad to read it… I keep wishing I had done something more deserving of her. Still, I hope you are enjoying this!
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank Goodoldbadmood for not only being my first reader of this but especially for giving me the theme that originated this story. Also, for making me write something with this couple before it was too late. Thank you!
> 
> And I close here wishing all the luck to Tomochin’s new journey. And now that Mayu has also announced she is going as well… all the luck to her, too… 
> 
> I’ll be waiting for your comments, so please, don’t hesitate!


End file.
